customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Authority
"I shall not rest until Adam and his spawn are dead - and if I have to exterminate the entire world to do so then so be it.." ~ Authority Professor Snieller was a victim of Adam Man, kidnapped and forced to make many clones for the rogue life-form he was ultimately deemed useless by his tormentor and had his mind downloaded into an immobile computer and tossed aside. However unknown to Adam Man or his many clones is the fact that the newly named "Authority" is working from within cyberspace to exterminate the Sons Of Man - however his methods are extreme and consists of plans such as creating massive computer-viruses that could wipe out all artificial-life which is not the Authority or his most powerful and dangerous creation: the Human Extermination Code. Origin Professor Snieller was an expert of robotics and many other sciences and became a recognised figure world-wide, this fame would attract the attention of Adam Man, who proceeded to kidnap the scientist and force him to create many clones of himself in order to create the Sons Of Man. After a while Adam Man decided that Snieller was no longer useful and had his mind downloaded into an immobile computer before tossing it aside - thinking nothing more of it. However Snieller, now calling himself "Authority" managed to gain control over his new existence and began browsing cyberspace, thinking up ways to destroy Adam Man and his hated creations - eventually he would perfect the Human Extermination Code and through it almost succeeded in killing all of humanity but was stopped by SIM. Ever since then Authority has been thinking up new ways to continue his pursuit of vengeance and is working on an improved Human Extermination Code - this has alerted SIM once more to his presence and she seeks to prevent him from achieving his goals. Powers Authority exists as a cybernetic-entity inside cyberspace and as such is virtually immortal and immune to harm save for when people download themselves into the cyberspace - his genius is now amplified tenfold thanks to an ability to get information from the V-Net itself and he can create massively destructive computer-viruses at will. His most feared creation however is the Human Extermination Code: which held the power to kill all humans on Earth but was deleted from his memory by SIM to prevent him ever using it - though he is now working on developing an improved version of this Code. Personality Prior to his transformation into Authority Professor Snieller was a brilliant scientist who was driven by a desire to learn and utlise technology for the benefit of humanity - however following his enslavement and subsequent transformation at the hands of Adam Man his mind has been twisted into an obsessional hatred for all things related to Adam and his clones: so strong is Authority's hatred that he is willing to sacrifice billions of lives in order to strike a killing blow to his opponents. Battle-Stats Agility: 0 Speed: 0 Strength: 0 Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 10+++ Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Artificial Intelligences